


Ending

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things end, there's no stopping that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I write for a major ship of mine and its angst ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'll try and write some fluff later to make up for it

Peter Parker is bleeding. 

This is not a new development, as he tends to get cuts and bruises on a daily basis; but as this new injury hasn’t  _stopped_  bleeding for a good 3 minutes, he was starting to suspect it was more than just really, really fucking painful. 

He wants to sit up, to get back in the fight, but every time he does more than twitch his side flares, the pain searing his nerves and making him gasp, pulling air back into his body and disrupting the dust around him.

It was a bomb that hurt him. At least, it sounded like a bomb. It’s getting harder to think as his blood runs down his side. He should really fix that at some point.

He tries to move his arm, wincing as the pain flares in him, going limp again. His arm was broken, his brain helpfully supplies.  _Thanks. Not like I couldn’t have figured that out myself._

He really needed to stop spending so much time with Wade. Now he was yelling at his own brain too. 

“Peter!”

Tiny rocks shift as he slowly moves his head, the blood from an earlier injury making his hair stick to his neck as he squints, trying to bring the figure into focus. 

“ ‘Tasha.” He croaks out, the red haired woman a blob of color and worried features, peeling off his ruined mask as she scans over his face. For all the pain in him, he can’t help but smile. Natasha would keep him safe. She always kept the people she loved safe.

“We need an evac,  _now_! Peter’s hurt!” She barks into the comm, pressing a hand over his steadily bleeding stomach. He whimpers a little, but there’s no strength in him to protest. Besides, it’s nice to hear her voice. She’s talking to him, telling him to keep his eyes on her, to stay awake, cursing in russian as her fingers fumble with bandages. 

He’s never seen her hands shake before. It’s slightly worrying, to be honest.

“Be straight with me, Natasha.” He manages, her eyes snapping to his serious face. “Will this put me out of the running for the Mr. Universe Contest?”

Her smirk eases the worry in her face, and her hands steady. “The scars might be a hinderance, but I’d say your wit makes up for it.” She says dryly, and he chuckles, despite a growing pain in his chest. 

“You sayin’ scars aren’t sexy? I’m so crushed.” A new voice joins Natasha’s. and Peter brightens despite the grievous wounds. Wade is kneeling by his side, and even through the mask Peter can tell he’s worried. 

“Wade…” He breathes, lifting a hand for him to take. The merc’s grip is strong, sure, and he leans in close, close enough for Peter to hear his rapid, worried breathing. 

“Pete, you’re gonna be okay.” He says seriously. “You can’t leave a man widowed like this.” He manages, smiling down at his boyfriend. The laugh Peter gives is wet, and it tapers off into hacking coughs, swallowing hard so he doesn’t spit blood.

Well, that isn’t good. 

“Sir, I’m detecting multiple open wounds, trauma to major organs, bone fractures, and a pierced lung.” JARVIS, Tony must have broken off from the battle as well.  _I’m finally popular_ , Peter thinks. Yeah, he’s lost way too much blood at this point. 

“Natasha, I can’t get him anywhere with that through his stomach.” Tony urges, and Peter feels the warm brush of air from his suit, grasping something at about the center of his pain. Curious, he glances down.

A large piece of shrapnel, probably bigger than his arm, is sticking out of his stomach, lurching diagonally out of him, sharp and jagged and daring anyone to free it from it’s new home. 

Well. This was certainly a situation.

“Stark, if you move that thing he’ll bleed out before we can do anything!” Natasha snaps. Wade shivers near him, moving to scoop his shoulders in one arm, holding himself as close as he can to Peter.

“And what exactly would you suggest? We leave that thing in him?!” Tony retorts, glaring back at Natasha. “Or would you rather let the kid that just won the fight for us  _and_  saved half the planet bleed out slowly in a desert?! We’ve got a better chance of getting him to a hospital if we cut the thing out!”

Peter listens as they fight, mildly amused. He’s definitely lost most of his senses; hysteria seemed so silly right now. Sure, he was going to most likely die, but hey. What was the point in panicking?

“Hey, Wade?” He says softly, swallowing thickly as more blood rises in his throat. His boyfriend instantly turns to him, holding him a little tighter. 

“Yeah, Pete?” He manages, rubbing his shoulder. 

“Was I a good hero?” He murmurs, shutting his eyes as he leans on Wade’s shoulder. His eyelids were so heavy.

Wade snorts, squeezing him gently. “You were the best of them, Pete. A lot of people owe you their asses.”

Peter smiles, a kind of warm contentment spreading through him. Things were hurting less and less, Natasha and Tony growing fuzzy in his ears.

“Thanks, Wade. I love you. I love you so much…”

“Don’t mention it, I’m extremely lovable. Now hold still, web head, Tony’s gonna cut this thing out of you. Ready?”

“Peter?”


End file.
